


Peach

by tinyko



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Marking, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Insert, Sloppy Makeouts, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyko/pseuds/tinyko
Summary: Having some time alone, Caleb and Leo decide to have a little fun for the first time.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> hi yea, i'm usually a slut for molly but i've been catching feelings for caleb and then this fantasy popped into my head and yeehaw
> 
> anyway i am a trans guy, i also don't have bottom dysphoria and am comfortable referring to my genitalia anatomically? idk i call it a cunt and a pussy and a clit. just a heads up

Afternoon sunlight spills into the room, the golden rays dusting the room in a bright glow. The sounds of heavy breathing and wet lips fills the room as two bodies sit tangled together on the bed. The smaller man pulls back from the lips of the other man, the ginger chasing after the smaller's lips. 

"Lebbie, hang on," The smaller pants, his brown eyes half open and his pale cheeks flushed.

Caleb open his eyes, the blue deep and thin with lust, "Sorry, _liebling, I didn't_ -"

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong, hun," Leo punctuates his words with another kiss to Caleb's swollen lips, "I just… If you're okay with it, I was just… We have this room to ourselves… and the party isn't for another few hours… I… I want to do more than just kiss you…"

The smaller man's cheeks turn even darker red, his hands bunching in Caleb's shirt. Caleb's cheeks flush brighter under his freckles as well, as he leans in and kisses Leo's lips, "I would… I have imagined doing so with you… I want to as well…"

Leo blinks, a giddy smile on his face as the butterflies in his stomach erupt again, "Y-You do?" 

The smaller nuzzles his face into Caleb's neck, his arms squeezing around Caleb's body. The wizard feels like mush in his arms, rubbing his freshly shaven cheek against the soft flesh of Leo's, "Of course, _mein liebling._ "

Leo pulls away from Caleb's shoulder, diving up to plant his lips on his once more, kissing the other man deeply. His hands move to Caleb's stomach, fingers trembling as he reaches for the hem of his shirt. He gently, slowly, pushes the shirt up, his fingers running up Caleb's thin torso. Leo pulls away for a moment, Caleb helping him tug the shirt off before he's back on his lips, tongues dancing in each other's mouths. 

Caleb's hands land on Leo's waist, tugging out his shirt tucked into his pants. The smaller jolts when Caleb's fingers touch his flesh, causing the wizard to pull away from their kiss, "Are you okay?"

Leo nods, his cheeks aflame, "More than okay, just… This is all… very, _very_ new to me. No one's… No one's touched me before. I want you to, I want you to so badly, I just… Nervous you might not like… my body…"

Caleb's breath hitches, his hands freezing for a second, before one comes up to Leo's face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek, making the smaller look at his face.

" _Schätzchen_ , I could never not like you. I love you, all of you."

Leo's blinks, eyes glistening, before leaning up and pecking Caleb's lips, "I love all of you too, peach."

Caleb doesn't move his hands, keeping one rubbing circles on Leo's cheek, the other resting under his shirt, but against his pants, not touching the skin. Leo breaks the kiss and takes a breath, closing his eyes as his hands go to the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, tossing it somewhere to the side. He doesn't go back to kissing Caleb just yet, but he opens his eyes, biting his lip nervously.

Caleb's eyes take in Leo's exposed flesh. They've both seen each other shirtless before - in the bath houses, changing clothes while camping, many times while at sea - but this moment feels different. This moment, he can take in every little detail. Caleb brings his hands up, tracing the lines of the tattoo on Leo's chest - a calico cat's portrait, surrounded by stems of lavender - down to the dual scars underneath each pec. Leo's breath hiccups and Caleb retreats his hands for a moment, looking at Leo's face.

"Do you not want me to touch them?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, you can, please do actually. I want you to touch everywhere. It's just… new."

Caleb nods, leaning in to kiss Leo's jaw and down his neck, his hands returning and going for Leo's nipples. He runs his fingers over the nubs, his lips dancing along Leo's neck as the smaller giggles a little.

"I don't actually feel them that much, Lebbie," Leo laughs, his hands diving into Caleb's long, orange hair.

Caleb pulls away from Leo's neck, his thumbs idling playing with Leo's pink nipples, "Really?"

Leo nods, "They're kinda just… there. To make it look like a normal chest."

The wizard hums, still rubbing his thumbs over the nubs. Leo takes the moment and goes for Caleb's neck, rubbing his hands down Caleb's sides. The other man drags his hands from Leo's chest to his back and down, over his pants, to his ass, and pulls him closer, pressing their chests together. Leo rocks his hips, feeling the other man growing hard beneath him. He sucks at Caleb's neck before pulling away abruptly.

"Your outfit has a high collar, right? It covers your whole neck?"

Caleb nods, " _Ja_ , it does."

"Okay, good. I don't want to mark you up in places that will be seen right before a formal event. Mine completely exposes my neck and shoulders so don't mark me up there, please."

Somehow, Caleb's checks darken even more, getting flustered at the thought of going to the event with hickeys from Leo's for everyone to see. He's a little ashamed when his dick twitches at the thought.

Leo notices too, laughing a little, nuzzling right up against Caleb's ear, "Did you just get more turned on by that? I'd be happy to try it out one night, just maybe not tonight."

Caleb sputters as Leo moves down his neck, kissing as he goes. Once he's at the base of Caleb's neck, he sucks hard on one spot, causing the man under him to moan and his hands to grip at Leo's ass tighter. Leo focuses on that spot for a minute, pulling away to find a nice, pink spot where his mouth had been. He kisses the spot gently then starts back on his kisses down Caleb's body. He drags his lips along his collarbones, shyly licking in the dip of Caleb's clavicles. Caleb rocks his hips, letting out soft moans and groans as Leo continues, and slides his hands up to Leo's waist, his fingers dipping under the top of Leo's pants.

The smaller pulls away for a moment, bringing his hands to the middle of Caleb's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing getting heavier.

Leo leans in and nips at the corner of Caleb's jaw, "Can you lay back? I… I want to continue but it might be hard on my back if we stay sitting up."

Caleb nods, " _Ja, ja_ ," and lets himself be pushed down onto his back, the soft duvet of the bed surrounding him. 

Leo stays straddling Caleb and grounds his hips against Caleb's dick, feeling it grow harder and strain against Caleb's pants. The smaller leans forward and rubs his hands down Caleb's torso as his mouth moves down the centre. Once he's right across Caleb's sternum, Leo drags his lips to the left, towards Caleb's nipple. Suddenly, Leo sputters and pulls up, spitting his own hair out of his mouth. 

"Fuck, I should have tied it back."

Caleb laughs, a soft smile on his face and he brings his hands up, hovering over Leo's hair, "May I?"

Leo blinks, cocking his head to the side, "Are you… asking to hold my hair back?"

Caleb nods, not moving his hands.

Beaming, and flushing bright red, Leo nods, "Thank you. And thank you for asking first."

With his consent, Caleb gently brushes Leo's long, dark hair from his face and holds it back, "Of course. You said it is important to you and your people, _ja_?"

Leo smiles, his heart skipping a beat, and leans up to kiss Caleb on the lips, "Yeah, it is. Thank you."

He slides back down to where he left off, his hair gently held back by Caleb, and starts kissing at his chest, his hands dragging up Caleb's body just as slowly as his kisses. He makes his way to one of Caleb's pink nipples, his fingers reaching up to Caleb's right side as Leo's mouth hovers over his left. Swallowing, Leo closes his eyes and closes his mouth over Caleb's nipple, taking the other in his fingers and softly pinching and playing with it. Caleb's breath hitches and he moans, his grasp of Leo's hair tightening for a moment. Leo keeps sucking, licking, mouthing at Caleb's nub, his heart doing flips and heat pooling in his belly. He can feel himself start to get wet, and he rocks his hips, needing some sort of friction.

Leo pulls his head back, saliva glistening on his lips and Caleb's chest. He brings his other hand up, flicking a finger over Caleb's nipple lazily and watching the wizard squirm. Licking his lips, Leo dives down to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment, Caleb's moans and whimpers growing louder. 

The smaller man slides down, his hands still playing with Caleb's chest, kissing down, following the ginger treasure trail to the top of Caleb's pants. He looks up, pausing.

"Can I?"

"Gods, _ja, ja, bitte_."

Leo pulls his fingers away from Caleb's nipples, giving them each one last twist, before starting to undo his pants. Caleb lifts his hips to help as Leo pulls both his pants and his smallclothes down. Caleb kicks them off, not caring where they land. The smaller sits between his thighs, biting his lip as his hands rub Caleb's thighs.

Swallowing, Leo moves in, curling in on himself and coming in closer to Caleb's dick. He looks up at the other man, Caleb's eyes half closed and his cheeks flushed, nearly hiding his freckles. 

"I've never… done anything like this. Let me know if I do something you don't like."

Caleb brushes some loose strands from Leo's fasce, gathering his hair back up, "Of course, _liebling_."

With that, Leo takes one of his hands and turns his attention to Caleb's weeping cock. His fingers are light as he drags them along the shaft, his dick throbbing at the touch. Caleb moans, "Don't tease, _liebling, bitte_."

Leo nods and runs his fingers down with a little more pressure, wrapping them around his dick at the base. He gives a few pumps, glances up at Caleb once more, then plants a light kiss on the side of his shaft. Caleb's hips jerk up and he gasps, "Fuck. That's good, that's so good."

Emboldened, Leo kisses again, sliding his lips up further along the shaft, his hand still pumping. Caleb's hips thrust shallowly, rutting against Leo's movements as he reaches closer and closer towards his tip. Rubbing his lips together, Leo kisses the tip of Caleb's cock, the man moaning loudly. The smaller takes that as a positive sign and kisses again, giving small kitten licks to the head before taking it into his mouth. Caleb jerks again, trying to restrain himself from thrusting into Leo's mouth. The smaller is gentle, slow, almost hesitant. Caleb pets Leo's head and cheek, muttering words of encouragement in mixed Common and Zemnian.

Leo bobs his head licking the tip of Caleb's dick and slides down a little further, his hand still pumping. His other hand moves along Caleb's hip towards his balls, rubbing them as he takes a little more in his mouth. They're soft in his hand, Leo thinks as he fondles Caleb more. He pulls up, kissing the tip and goes back down, relaxing his throat and trying to take as much as his mouth can. He surprises himself when he finds his nose against the ginger curls. Caleb isn't the biggest around, but he didn't think he would be able to take him all, afterall, Leo is awfully small. He pulls back, leaving a string of saliva from his lips to Caleb's dick. Caleb whines, his cock twitching as the air hits him. Leo leans back in, mouthing at the sides of Caleb's shaft, his hand pumping the whole length once more as he moves down.

Leo places one last kiss to the bottom of Caleb's dick then slides down, pressing his lips to his balls. Caleb jerks, cursing out in Zemnian, his fingers pull on Leo's hair just the slightest and Leo pulls away, looking up to the wizard.

Caleb pants and looks down, Leo still pumping his cock, though much slower now, the smaller's big, brown eyes checking in on him.

" _Es tut uns leid, liebling_. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that. You're doing amazing, keep going, please."

Leo smiles and kisses his cock before dipping back down and lapping at his balls, his hand pumping his cock harder. Caleb throws his head back, jerking his hips to meet with Leo's hand. Leo takes one of Caleb's balls into his mouth, gives it a good suck, then repeats in the other. He slides down a little further, lapping at Caleb's perineum. Leo looks up at the man, kissing the flesh in front of him.

"Peach?"

Caleb whines, lifting his head to gaze down at Leo, his heart leaping at the sight of the smaller man between his legs, pumping his dick. Just like all the fantasies he's had, but better, so much better.

" _Was, Schatz_?"

"Can I…" Leo gets flustered, his words catching in his throat, "Can I… eat your ass?"

The words are soft, barely heard by Caleb. Through his haze of pleasure, he makes them out, also getting flustered and he bites his lips to keep from moaning just at the other man's words.

" _Ja, ja_ , yes, please."

Leo feels the butterflies in his stomach settle, getting replaced with a rush of heat straight to his clit and his cunt. He goes back, his one hand still pumping away at Caleb's cock, the other sliding down with him, rubbing Caleb's cheeks, spreading them just enough for Leo to get a view of Caleb's hole. Leo pushes down any nerves and leans in, pressing a kiss to the puckered hole. Caleb moans, lifting his hips up just a little, his breathing growing heavier and his words more muddled. Leo kisses again, sticking his tongue out to lap at Caleb, testing the waters. The man above him grows louder, his thighs shaking around Leo. He continues, licking more and more, dipping his tongue in just barely.

Obscene and wet noises fill the room, mixing with Caleb's moans and whines and muddled Common and Zemnian. Leo keeps a tight grip on Caleb's cock, rubbing his thumb against the weeping slit, smearing his precum across his shaft, while licking and kissing Caleb's twitching hole.

"I'm close, _liebling_ , Gods, I'm close."

Leo presses one last kiss to Caleb's asshole, one to his perineum, one to each of his balls and then one to the tip of his cock. His other fingers dance towards Caleb's wet hole, rubbing circles around the rosy flesh. Caleb bucks his hips, his breaths laboured and heavy.

"I-I'm-!"

That's all the warning Leo gets as Caleb jerks his hips up, his thighs tightening around Leo's shoulders. His cock twitches as cum shoots out and across Leo's face, who quickly shuts one eye, but still wanting to watch the man he loves come unraveled. He slows his hands, his fingers stilling against Caleb's hole and his other hand slowing and releasing his cock. Caleb pants, his head thrown back, his hair falling in his face. He takes a moment, his dick releasing a few more weak ropes of cum, before he falls limp against the bed, his chest heaving and his hands falling from Leo's hair.

Leo kisses the tip of his cock once more before crawling up over Caleb's body, coming up to be at his face. Caleb opens his eyes and groans at the sight, Leo's face still streaked with his cum. His hands slide up to Leo's sides and gently rolls him over, straddling the smaller man. Caleb kisses him on the lips, Leo's lips swollen and red.

"Now, I'll return the favour, _Schätzchen_."

Leo whimpers, drawing his lips between his teeth, and nods. Rubbing a hand across his face to get some of Caleb's cum off. Pausing, he licks a little, tasting the other man. 

Caleb leans in and kisses Leo's neck, then his collar bones. 

"Don't mark up my shoulders, hun. Not tonight."

"Of course," Caleb replies against Leo's skin.

He moves down, leaving kisses against the scars on Leo's chest. The smaller man whines, his hands threading through Caleb's hair, brushing it away from his face, not unlike how Caleb brushed his hair from his face. Caleb's hands go to Leo's pants, undoing them and starting to pull them down. Leo helps lifting his hips up and pulling one leg out, then, after a pause, spreads his thighs open in front of Caleb. 

Caleb takes him in, his hands resting on Leo's inner thighs. Leo starts to feel nervous, his heart beating hard in his chest.

Caleb speaks before he can begin to panic, "You're wonderful, _liebling_. Can I eat you out, too?"

"Please," Leo whines, "Please do."

Caleb smiles against the flesh of Leo's thigh and presses an open mouth to the soft, smooth skin, sucking and gently running his teeth over it, determined to mark up Leo's thighs. The soft skin yields easily enough, and soon, his thighs are peppered in pink and red spots. Leo moans, his cheeks hot as Caleb moves in closer to his pussy.

The wizard brings his hands to Leo's outer lips, dragging them down the soft skin and slowly pulls them open, exposing Leo's pink, dripping wet insides. His clit throbs, hard and enlarged and slick drips down between his cheeks, already making a wet spot against the sheet. Caleb's fingers keep Leo spread open as he lowers his head, his lips barely touching Leo's clit. Leo feels his chest flutter, and he whines, shifting under Caleb.

Finally, his lips wrap around Leo's clit and the smaller man cries out, jerking his hips. Caleb keeps his hands on either side of Leo's pussy, his fingers holding him open as he sucks on his clit. Leo shakes, his fingers digging into the ginger's hair, jumbled words and cusses spilling from his lips. Caleb pulls off of his clit with a pop, Leo's hips jerking as he does so. The wizard starts to move down, dragging his tongue through Leo's open folds to his wet hole. Caleb dives in, his tongue deep in Leo's cunt. The smaller squirms, moaning and mewling. Wiggling his tongue around, Caleb slides out of Leo's hole and back to his clit, taking it into his mouth. He moves one hand and traces one finger around Leo's cunt, dipping it in just to the first knuckle as he pops off of Leo's clit once more.

"Is this okay, _liebling_?"

Leo whines, rolling his hips, "Fuck, yes. Please finger me, please, Caleb."

The taller complies, sucking on his clit again and slowly pushing his finger into Leo. Leo moans loudly, his back arching. Never did he ever imagine someone else doing this would feel so good. Caleb's fingers are longer, move differently and his mouth is so warm and wet. Another person is unpredictable, and it feels so, so good.

Caleb slides another finger in, gently scissoring the two fingers and sucks hard on Leo's clit, running his tongue in circles around it. His fingers dig into him and rub at one spot, making Leo jerk and yelp.

Caleb pulls his head up, alarmed, "Sorry, are you okay?"

Leo pants, "D-Do that again. It felt so good, I-I can't reach that spot myself."

Caleb watches Leo's face as he rubs his fingers in the same motion, sending a spark of pleasure up Leo's spine, the smaller man whining and moaning. Satisfied, Caleb milks that spot, returning his mouth to Leo clit. Leo gasps and shakes, the combination of both Caleb's fingers rubbing and thrusting and his mouth around his clit sends him over the edge. He curls his body, crying out, his thighs clamping around Caleb's head.

The wizard pulls off of Leo's clit, slowing his fingers as he helps Leo down from his orgasm, the smaller man shaking and trembling. He slides his fingers out of him, giving one last kiss to his clit then slides up, resting on his side next to Leo.

Leo turns on his side, panting, his eyes closed and snuggles up to Caleb, kissing the other man on his lips, still wet.

"I love you, Caleb," He mumbled against his lips.

" _Ich liebe dich_ , Leonardo." Calen replies, not moving from Leo's lips.

Late afternoon sun makes the room glow orange, the last golden rays of light shining across the bed. Leo keeps pressing soft pecks to Caleb's lips, lazily, fingers rubbing circles on the other man's cheeks, Caleb's arms wrapped loosely around Leo.

"How long do we have until the party?" Leo says, pulling away just barely.

Caleb closes his eyes, "47 minutes."

There's a moment, a pause. 

"Fuck!" Leo scrambles off the bed, nearly tripping on his pants still loose around one leg. He stumbles and pulls them up.

Caleb sits up, "What's wrong?"

"I told Jessie I would get ready with her and let her do my makeup. I was supposed to meet her 10 minutes ago," Leo says, grabbing the first shirt he finds on the floor and throwing it on.

He leans over the bed, grabs Caleb by the cheeks and gives him a kiss on the lips, then to the forehead, "I love you so much, but I need to get ready. And _you're_ not allowed to see me until I'm dressed and ready."

Caleb kisses back, "I can't wait, _mein liebling_."

Leo smiles and grabs his fancy clothes, hanging, but covered, by the door. He throws his bag over his shoulder, digs around inside of it before pulling out some candy he had bought earlier when he, Jester and Caduceus had gone out to get everyone's clothes. He shoves a handful into his mouth and smiles at Caleb, before ducking out of the room and down the hall of the Lavish Chateau.

\----------------

"That doesn't look like your shirt, Leo," Jester teases as the small man starts to get his new, fancy clothes ready.

"What?"

"That looks awfully similar to Caleb's shirt~"

Leo feels his cheeks heat up. He looks down and indeed, he hadn't grabbed his shirt, but Caleb's. He sputters and stammers, his cheeks burning bright red as Jester laughs, her tail swishing behind her.

"Shush! Just… just help me get dressed and ready, alright?"

"Of course ~ But I absolutely expect to hear all the juicy details as I do!"


End file.
